


In the Darkness

by justbecauseyoubelievesomething



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 3: Fire, Canon Compliant, F/M, I wrote this many years ago so it's not great, Pining, So here we are, Unrequited Love, wanted to transfer it over from ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbecauseyoubelievesomething/pseuds/justbecauseyoubelievesomething
Summary: "It will be okay," she assures him, even though she knows it will never, ever be okay. Not for her.





	In the Darkness

When she wakes up in the middle of the night, she knows two things instantly: he's awake and he's crying.

She stands slowly and pads forward, making no noise as her bare feet slide softly across the warm earth. Each step brings a wealth of information to her brain in the form of myriad vibrations. People think she's a helpless invalid because she's blind; because she lives in a world of darkness. They don't know that just because she can't see, it doesn't mean she can't feel.

He is hunched over at the edge of the cliff top, head buried in his arms to muffle his sobs. They chose the cliff top for their camp earlier because the valleys tend to be more heavily populated. Not that Aang usually minds mingling with townspeople. But they are in the Fire Nation now and where there are towns, there are soldiers.

He volunteered to take the watch. Again. He does that too often now. Aang and Katara try to talk him out of it. They are worried about his health. But she never says anything. She knows what he's really doing during those long, dark hours.

She stands just behind him now. His body shakes with suppressed tears. He tries to be so strong for everyone, but inside he's just a kid like the rest of them.

She drops to her knees beside him and slowly, almost hesitantly (which she can admit is not characteristic of her) she wraps her arms around him. She feels him stiffen in surprise and then blink in confusion as he realizes who it is.

"Toph…" he whispers hoarsely.

"Shh…" she hushes him. She reaches out her hand and gently wipes the tears from his hot cheek.

"It will be okay," she assures him, even though she knows it will never, ever be okay. Not for her. "I promise. We'll find her. We'll find Suki."

He melts into her arms, his head bobbing up and down on her shoulder as he weeps. He can let go of his façade with her and become the child seeking comfort, grasping at her rough and calloused hand for support. He trusts her in the dark hour when he can not see, but she can. He somehow knows that she understands his pain.

She does understand. She understands all too well what it is to love someone that is beyond your reach. Someone who is so close, yet so far away. But she can not explain all this to him without also confessing those three little words that would ruin everything. So she merely holds him in the darkness and she understands.

People think that because of her handicap she is different, that she can't possibly understand certain things. But she knows the truth. Sometimes, the only time people can see each other, is in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net back in 2013. I think this was the first fanfiction I ever published, so I have some nostalgia with this one and wanted to transfer it to this account for posterity and whatnot.


End file.
